


Forever Yours

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy mcfluff. </p><p>Just some random fluff. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

"Oh Mrs Vincent, I'd follow you to the very ends of the earth."

Katie is almost laughing as she turns to look at him. 

"Interesting way to put it considering where we are..."

"Land's End..."

Katie smiles. 

"Precisely."

John laughs softly, moving to kiss her softly, aware of the soft 'ew' from their daughters and laughing slightly. 

"I don't think the girls are enjoying the tour..."

Katie smiles. 

"Or perhaps the PDA..."

"Yeah, well... not my fault I can't stop kissing you."

Katie smiles, giving him a second kiss before pulling away slightly. 

"Save some of that for later..."


End file.
